


lost time

by lorilann



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt "sparkle."</p>
    </blockquote>





	lost time

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "sparkle."

It was imperative that he receive that amazing diamond and emerald broach that his grandma always wore. He’d coveted that particular piece since he saw it sparkle. Practically at birth. Spending prime retail therapy hours listening to her drone on about some bitchy woman trying to steal her cashmere throw while the soundtrack to Wicked played in his head. The smell of old people and antiseptic fighting for dominance in his throat.

He’d spent a year of Saturdays. Fifty-two days he would never get back. Only to have her give _his_ broach to his style impaired cousin.


End file.
